


Your Fault

by Doctorinblue



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorinblue/pseuds/Doctorinblue
Summary: Clara and the Doctor in a prison cell





	Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this....

"You're the one that insulted her," the Doctor insisted.

"Me?" Clara said, turning as far as the chain would allow. "You're the one who told her that her plans to reach the stars would never work, because of..what was it again, Doctor?"

He let out a breath, she heard the chain rattle.

"You act as though we've never been in prison."

"You act as though it's an experience worth repeating."

Clara sighed, dropped her weight back against the wall. The Doctor fell silent for a few moments.

"We'll get out of here, Clara," he said.

"I know, Doctor."

"Soon."

"So you've said."

He fell silent again, and Clara glanced over at him. He'd shut his eyes, hopefully working on a plan of escape. She hadn't eaten in hours, and she kept hearing suspiciously rodent like noises on the other end of the cell.

"Remember Robin Hood?"

"How could I forget?"

The glare he shot her was visible even in the low light. She smiled over at him.

"Why don't you moan and carry on, and once they're in here, I'll take care of the rest."

"Why me?"

"It's more believe-" he started then shook his head. "Right, I'll just do that then."

He let out a loud groan, then started wailing. Clara looked him over, as he tilted himself to side and let out another howl. She heard the door, light from torches pouring in, as one of the guards stepped in.

_This is actually working..._

The guard moved in closer, squatted down beside the Doctor. Clara leaned in close, knocked her head against his and winced. The guard fell, slid to the ground. The Doctor leaned up at once, dug into the man's pockets and pulled out a key.

Clara held out her arm, the Doctor unlocked her.

"I have a thicker skull," he said, a little too proudly for her taste, before tugging her out the door.


End file.
